Transportation vehicles such as cars, vans, trucks, watercraft, aircraft, and the like are typically provided with cargo compartments of some kind. For example, cars have trunks, vans and wagons have storage areas behind rear seats, and pick-up trucks have beds. Such cargo compartments are often used to carry and transport cargo items that may shift during transport if not restrained in some manner. Various methods and devices for restraining and organizing cargo items within such cargo areas have been proposed. Unfortunately, however, such methods and devices involve unnecessarily intricate designs, flimsy construction, and complicated operation.
There is a need for an improved apparatus for containing, restraining, and organizing cargo items within a transportation vehicle.
There is a need to provide such an apparatus that is collapsible from an open position to a closed position, removable from a cargo area, and portable between cargo areas or storage.
There is a need for such an apparatus that is of relatively inexpensive design and robust construction from commercially available components, and that is easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for containing, restraining, and organizing cargo items that has end brackets and side brackets that are collapsible from an open position to a closed position, such that the apparatus is removable from a cargo area and portable between cargo areas or storage.